True heart of a shy hanyou
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: well long story short naruto shy hinata confident let's see how this affects there lives
1. Chapter 1

True heart of a shy hanyou

Well you know the drill I don't own naruto blah blah blah disclamer blah blah blah

First I would like to credit yurisnow for the concept of the song sung to naruto

"Waa" cried a new born baby boy only about fifteen minutes old wrapped in an orange and black blanket laying on top of some rubble his head resting on a bundle of soft grass. The boy had sun blond hair and sky blue eyes which were filled with nothing but fear and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. The young blond had no name yet because his parents died before they could name him. The child was born in a village known as konohagakure

. On the other side of the village three people were looking for the child they were the third hokage sarutobi, an anbu black op kakashi hatake, and the seven month pregnant wife of the hyuga head and best friend of the Childs mother hanata hyuga. "Where is he?" shouted/asked sarutobi "I don't know my lord but you need to get back to the office and look after the village." Said kakashi "but" sarutobi said before kakashi continued " we will search for him you just get to the villagers" "no kakashi I will you two just look for any survivor" said hanata "are you sure?" they both asked hanata nodded and said "hai this is my best friends son so he is like a nephew to me so I know I will find him if he is like his parents he will survive" she said before running to the part of the village that was in ruins "do you think she will find her" kakashi asked sarutobi didn't answer instead smiled and said "lets get going"

Hanata was running through the village to the part that was destroyed by the attack and was thinking 'he is there I can feel it I have to find him or I will never-' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crying baby she rushed to the sound and saw what she was looking for she then said "there you are little one" and proceeded to pick up the baby who was still crying when he was in her arms 'what should I do wait I got it'

(Flashback start)

Hanata and her husband hiashi were with the boys mother and father the day before they called the two hyugas to ask them something important "so what is it that you wanted to ask us" hiashi said "well um hiashi you're my best friend and well your wife is my wife's best friend." The father said hanata nodded and said "that we are, that we are" and well you know how I am going to have to seal the kyuubi into him since he is being born tomorrow same day as the attack and the sealing will kill me" the father continued hiashi said with a sad look on his face "yeah" "well if both me and my wife don't make it we would um like it if um you would be his god parents and give him this name if we don't get a chance to" "of course we will" hanata and hiashi said together "what is the name "hanata asked "naruto uzumaki and hanata can I talk to you in the other room." "so whats up" hanata asked "well if naruto is ever crying sing this to calm him down your voice would soothe even the most savage beast I mean look at hiashi" she joked causing both women to giggle "so whats the song" hanata asked "it goes like this"

(Flash back end)

"Sleep my little fox sleep and don't let the wolf wake you.

Sleep and don't let the bear shake you

Sleep and don't let the hawk take you.

Sleep my little fox sleep and be in peace"

Hanata sang that about three or four times before the baby fell asleep in her arms. "Lets get you to the hokage little one" she said while tickling his little belly getting a cute little baby smile. He giggled and started reaching for her stomach as if he thought 'coo whos hiding in there coo'.

4 years later

"THERE IT IS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" One of the villagers yelled when he saw Naruto.

Naruto had accidentally turned onto one of the few streets in the village that was busy at night. As soon as Naruto heard the man yell, due to being chased down and beaten by the villagers for most of his life, was extremely timid and practically afraid of his own shadow. So, seeing all the villagers turn their attention towards him and glare at him with their eyes full of anger, hatred, and grief, terrified him beyond rational thought. Naruto's eyes, out of fear, grew as large as dinner plates when he saw them look at him. At first, Naruto was too scared to move. But then, as the angry villagers all began to walk towards Naruto, he turned tail and ran like hell, fearing for his life.

'W-why... W-why d-do they a-always h-hurt m-me? W-what did I d-do to d-deserve t-this?...'Thought the frightened blond (that's right, he even stutters in his thoughts.)

As soon as Naruto started to run, the villagers tarted to chase after Naruto with. He turned corner after corner, trying to lose them. But, eventually, Naruto ran inside an alley and hit a dead end. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, he turned around and saw a small mob of villagers blocking his only escape route. Naruto backed up until he hit the wall behind him, afraid beyond imagination. As the villagers stepped closer, Naruto had only one thought running through his young mind.

'T-they're g-going to k-k-kill me t-this t-time...'

(Beating starts)

Just as this thought crossed Naruto's mind, a kunai knife was thrown by one of the shinobi in the crowd and embedded itself in Naruto's left shoulder. Unprepared for this (Would _you_ be? No? Didn't think so), Naruto fell backwards and landed on his ass while letting out a loud cry of pain. As he tried to stand, he attempted to remove the kunai. While he was doing this, one of the villagers walked up to Naruto and kicked him in the gut, HARD! Then, that same villager grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt, brought him up to eye-level, and let him go, punching him in the face during his decent. As soon as the punch made contact with Naruto's face, it busted his lip and sent him flying into the crowd.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME, YOU DEMON BRAT!" One of the villagers in the crowd shouted.

Surrounded, with no hope of escape, and with a busted bleeding lip, Naruto started to panic. He looked around for some some gap in the crowd that he could run through to escape, but to no avail.

"W-why? W-why are y-you d-doing t-this t-to m-me?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Why? WHY? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY, YOU LITTLE BEAST! YOU TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE WE CARED ABOUT AWAY FROM US! NOW, YOU"RE GONNA PAY!" Shouted one of the villagers, throwing a bottle at Naruto.

The thrown bottle made contact with Naruto's head, leaving a gash on the back of his head. The villagers then started to close in on Naruto and beat him within an inch of his life. They cut, beat, and stabbed him repeatedly until he was a mass of bruises and small shallow cuts, some of them actually overlapping. Throughout the entire beating, Naruto was screaming in agony, begging them to stop. Then, as Naruto wearily tried to stand, one of the shinobi villagers then kicked Naruto in the face, knocking him flat on his back. The villager then drew his katana from it's sheath on his back and was about to stab Naruto in the heart with it, until...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He heard four irate voices shout.

They all turned around and saw a sight that truly terrified them...

In a nearby bar (a few minutes earlier)

Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Tsume Inuzuka (with Kuromaru, (you know, that big wolf-like dog with an eye patch over one eye that she had with her during the Leaf Destruction. Yeah, that one.) waiting outside, of course) were sitting at a table in their favorite bar drinking when they heard a child cry in pain. Upon hearing the sound, they all jumped to their feet.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tsume asked her three old friends.

"Yeah." The other three replied.

"I'll go get some ANBU! You guys find out what's happening and try to stop it!" Tsume told them.

"Alright." The three all replied. They then rushed towards the source of the sound.

When the trio finally made it to the source of the sound, Tsume arrived with the ANBU. They couldn't see through the crowd, but could tell that the child's screams were coming from the center. Then Tsume, in a shocked tone and disgusted tone, exclaimed...

"I smell... blood!"

Everyone who heard her had the same thoughts running through their heads. 'That child's cries of pain are coming from the center... and Tsume/Lady Inuzuka smells of blood... Could they actually be...' (Note: Honorifics are not necessary to add if you are friendly with or are close friends with the individual.)

The crowd then shifted slightly... Just enough for them to, for a mere second, see that the villagers were beating a blond spiky haired boy in a torn, blood-stained orange and blue jumpsuit.

'NARUTO-KUN!' The four clan heads exclaimed. Having been close, personal friends of the Yondaime Hokage (a.k.a Minato Namikaze a.k.a Naruto's dad), the four were outraged to find these villagers trying to beat him to death.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The four shouted irate clan heads shouted.

The crowd of villagers turned around and saw the looks on the faces of the four clan heads. All four of them were angry enough to make Orochimaru shit himself and emitting enough KI (killer intent) to bring a demon to heel.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" The four of them shouted

"Gulp... W-we're f-finishing what the Y-yondaime H-hokage s-started." One of the villagers stuttered out, about ready to crap herself.

"Finishing what the Yondaime Hokage started? FINISHING WHAT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE STARTED? ALL YOU'RE DOING IS BEATING A POOR, DEFENSELESS CHILD TO DEATH! YOU KNOWING VIOLATED THE SANDAIME HOKAGE'S LAW TO NOT ATTACK THE BOY WITHOUT PROVOCATION, BECAUSE OF A PITIFUL EXCUSE LIKE THAT!" Shouted Chouza.

"Y-yes." The villagers all said.

"Do you remember what the Hokage said the punishment for breaking that law would be?" Asked Shikaku coldly.

"Gulp... N...no."

"You'll find out soon enough." Inoichi said in an irate tone that was dripping with venom.

"Deliver their _punishment._" Tsume spat out with venom dripping from every syllable.

Then, the ANBU started to _punish_ the villagers (and when I say _punish,_ I mean kill). While this happened , the four clan heads quickly made their way to Naruto. When they got to him they started to feel guilty about not arriving sooner. Naruto was pale, covered in cuts and bruises, and looked like he had one foot in the grave.

"Chouza, Shikaku, Inoich, I'll take the boy to the hospital!" Tsume exclaimed, picking up the bloodied and apparently half-dead boy.

"Why you, Tsume?" Asked Inoichi.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if it's just barely, Tsume's the fastest out of the four of us." Said Shikaku.

At that, Kuromaru let out a low growl.

"Sorry... I mean she's _one_ of the fastest out of the _five_ of us." Shikaku said.

"Very well... Tsume, you and Kuromaru get Naruto-kun to the hospital as fast as you possibly can. We'll get the Hokage and meet you there."said Inoichi.

Then, they all headed out. Tsume and Kuromaru ran towards the hospital as fast as they possibly could (which is pretty damn fast, considering Tsume's likely rank as a Jounin and the Inuzuka clan's techniques), while Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza ran to get the Hokage.

TO BE CONTINUED...

well credit for the beating goes to uzumaki ricky so review and there will be many surprises to many people


	2. Chapter 2

True heart of a shy hanyou

Well you know the drill I don't own naruto blah blah blah disclamer blah blah blah

Two weeks later Naruto had just been released from the hospital with assassination attempts every day each stopped by Hanata who the orphanage owners wouldn't let her bring her daughter hinata and now he is back at the orphanage with a stuffed bear which the Hokage personally delivered from a penpal Hinata who hes had for months is missing he named the bear Amuka. "Amuka, Amuka, Amuka where are you?" then he turns a corner and sees the owner of the orphanage with some bags and Amuka.

Naruto tenses up when he saw the man **"Show him your true power." **Naruto looked around when he heard the voice _"Its that voice again whats it talking about im not strong I don't have any power."_"G-g-give me b-b-b-back A-a-a-a-muk-k-ka." Naruto says before he is back handed by the bastars, then the old guy then rips the bear into pieces and throws them at the young blond. Then the man picks up naruto by his throat and starts squeezing as he throws the bags out side in the rain.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU UNLOVED FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT EXCUSE OF SPACE DEMON SPAWN AND DON'T YOU EVER ECEN CONSIDER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR HERE OR WE WILL FIND YOUR LITTLE PEN PAL WHORE AND KILL HER AND THEN WE WILL COME AFTER YOU" the man shouted he then stabbed little Naruto in both arms, his sides, his stomach, and the back of both knees. He mercilessly beat the young toddler to an inch of his life before setting him on fire

"stop… stop…. STOP!" shouted Naruto as a burst of chakra came flying out of his mouth sending the man crashing into the wall naruto then passed out from exhaustion the last thing he heard was everyone laughing '_Why are they laughing at me?' _but the truth was they were laughing at the man who was attacking the young blond toddler. Then an anbu comes in and picks up the young blond "(Sigh) not again" then disappears and brings the young blond to the hospital and to tell Hanata and the Hokage what happened again.

Hanata Hyuuga was currently taking care of her sick nephew and daughter so she couldn't visit little Narto like she would usually do each and every day. even though she really wanted to the civilian council and the Hyuuga council forbid her from adopting the child. the anbu first ran to the Hyuuga compound to inform Hanata after dropping Naruto off at the hospital "I am here to see Hanata Hyuuga" the anbu said then a woman with long dark midnight blue hair and lavender white eyes came out and asked "what is it?"

"It's Naruto he is in the hospital barely holding on to his life." the anbu replied Hanatas body tensed up with guilt "What happened?" she asked while holding back her tears " he was choked stabbed hit set on fire and kicked out of the orphanage" the anbu replied " Can i see the little guy?" Hanata asked with a tear streaming down he smooth flawless face "You will have to wait until-(boooom) his sentence was cut short by an explosion from the same direction the hospital was in. "NARUTO!" they both shouted as they ran to the hospital oblivious to the fact that two small childeren were following them to see that the room he was in was on fire.

"Oh no naruto kun." said Hanata as she slumped onto the ground when all of the sudden "HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Hanata's head shot up when she heard the sound "Naruto-kun." she said "HEEELLLLP!" the young blond shouted again " Hold on we'll be right there just stay away from the flames." she shouted just then two kids who followed ran straight in to the building "Hinata and Neji get back here right now its to dangerous" hantata shouted "ITS TOO DANGEROUS FOR NARUTO TO BE LEFT THERE ALONE!" Hinata shouted at her mother which was a first time for Hinata "she is right aunt Hanata the anbu must inform the Hokage of what has happened and the two of us are faster than you we need you to find out who did this." Neji said "Neji nii-san use your byakugan to find the quickest way to the room." Hinata said "Hai." Neji then forms a handsign "BYAKUGAN!" the vains in Neji's temples began to buldge out "Follow me Hinata-sama." Neji said,

mean while in Naruto's mind, "Grrr how dare they do this to my son they turned him into a coward" a man said **" Minato there is a way to save him but we must speed up the fusing process and make him a hanyou it will save his life and his personality will stay the same and it will help him unlock his true power that he shall get from you and Kushina Uzumaki even sooner" **something said "But kyuubi- **DO YOU WANT YOUR SON TO DIE" **Kyuubi interrupted Minato.

uh oh will Naruto survive only one way to find out

Read and review


End file.
